Thicker Than Blood
by Ms. Ery
Summary: All her life Natalie has only had her dad. Upon starting her first year at Hogwarts her new friends decide to help her find out who her father is. Follow their journey of friendship, family, love, and identification as the year unfolds.
1. King's Cross

**Hello all, some of you may recognize this story for I had it posted before but under a different name. However, I have taken it down and redone it. I think it's quite a bit better now. **

**A look as to why choose the title **_**Thicker Than Blood.**_** I'm sure we've all heard the expression 'blood is thicker than water' and the generally accepted explanation is that relationships bonded by blood (family) is stronger than any other type of bond. Well, when it comes to my story the opposite is sort of true. My character Natalie becomes friends with three amazing kids. You see, Alec; Livvy; and Jas are the best friends Nattie had only ever dreamed of having. They are there for her through everything. Whether it be to help her with her school work; learning Quidditch; heartbreak; rejection; helping her hunt down the identity of her father; or facing expulsion for her. As this story progresses one can see that without her friends, Nattie wouldn't be the person she becomes.**

**A little background to help the easily confused (like myself = ]] ). Draco got pregnant on the night of December 31st of his seventh year. This is after the final battle. He finds out on the 21st of February. For unknown reasons he leaves Hogwarts on March 2nd and isn't heard from again. Eleven years and seven months later on September 1st Natalie boards the Hogwarts Express for her first year at the magical school.**

**There I think that should about do it! So on with the story.**

**OH, wait! I almost forgot, I don't own the Harry Potter books or the characters except for the newest generation. They're all mine! = ]]**

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Kings Cross**

**********September 1, 2008 - Monday

"Okay Nats, it's almost time for you to go. Now are you sure you have everything?" Draco asked.

"Yes dad, I have everything. You've already asked me that seven times," answered eleven year old Natalie while rolling her eyes at her dad. She had long platinum blonde hair and almond shaped emerald green eyes. This was her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she couldn't help feeling excited if a little nervous.

Draco was just nervous.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to check. Now are you going to be good. If only for me. So I don't have to worry very much?" Draco asked knowing how much his daughter loved to make mischief.

Nattie gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, I'm not making any promises but I'll try."

Draco smiled and gave his daughter a hug then he placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling back. "You'd better go. Be good and stay out of trouble-" oh what was he saying that wasn't possible- "and remember to write. Okay?" Nattie nodded. "I love you Nats."

"Love you to dad," she said giving her dad one last hug. "Bye!" with that she ran and got onto the Hogwarts Express.

Draco waited until the train had pulled out of the station before he left and went home.

**********

Nattie walked through the train until she finally found an empty compartment. Sitting down she stared out the window until she heard the compartment door slide open.

"Hey, would you mind if my brother and I sit here? Every where else is full," asked a girl that Nattie guessed was her age. She had long, bright, curly red hair; brown eyes; and a light dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose.

"I don't mind," Nattie told the girl.

She smiled before stepping back outside the door. "J, right here!" she called before coming in and sitting down across from Nattie. "I'm Olivia but you can call me Livvy," she said.

"Natalie," was all the girl got in return.

A second later a boy with an uncanny resemblance to Livvy, slid open the compartment door. The boy looked so much like Livvy, in fact, that Nattie figured that they were twins.

"Hey sis," he said before he spotted Nattie. He smiled brightly. "Hey, I'm Jasper but I go by Jas."

"Natalie," was all she said to him too.

Not put off in the least, he plopped down beside her. "First time at Hogwarts? It is for my sister and I."

"Yes," Nattie answered her tone slightly clipped.

He nodded. "What house you hoping to get in?"

"Slytherin," she said enjoying the grimace that crossed his features. She really wasn't, her dad was but she didn't really care. As long as it wasn't Hufflepuff.

Not deterred by this 'distasteful' comment, he went on. "Well, I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor. Never been a Weasley not in Gryffindor. Though I think my sister'll be the first. Probably make it into Ravenclaw. Too smart for her own good that one."

Livvy sent a glare towards her brother but this escaped Nattie because she had started thinking back to the stories her dad used to tell her about his school days. _Weasley. I knew something seemed familiar about these two. Though I guess the red hair and freckles should have given it away._ Nattie remembered the ones her dad went to school with. A poor lot with seven children.

Her dad, not hiding anything about his past from her, had told her how he was a bully. Partly because of how he was raised and partly because of jealousy. Draco had told his daughter about how he had picked on the youngest Weasley boy, who was also in his year, and his closest friends. He had went on to tell Nattie that he'd picked on them all the way through school up until near the end of their sixth year. He told her of the tentative friendship he'd gained with the trio of friends that had began at the start of seventh year.

No matter how much Nattie pried, Draco had not given her the reason for his turnabout attitude. Only telling her that he'd grown up and realized that some things were more important then prejudices.

Nattie was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized Livvy was talking to her.

"… can you?" Livvy finished.

Nattie looked at her blankly. "Huh?"

"See, I told you that you're boring. People just zone out when you talk," Jas told his sister, who glared at him.

"I don't zone out. I just turn into my thoughts," Nattie said a bit more harshly then she intended. Jas just stared at her blankly.

"Anyways," Livvy began returning to her previous question, "I asked if you can wait for classes to start? I can't. I, for one, am super excited for Transfiguration. Turning one thing into another. It's so completely fascinating."

Before Nattie could answer, Jas let out an exasperated noise. "Oy! School hasn't even started yet and you're already talking about work. You seriously need to just chill out V."

Livvy looked like she was about to say something but Nattie jumped in. "I don't know Jas," she said and his attention was immediately focused on her, " work is very important. Knowledge is a very critical thing."

Livvy beamed at her. "Finally someone who understands the importance of hard work."

Jas groaned putting a hand over his eyes. "Oh no, not another one."

Livvy smiled victoriously. "Face it. This makes it 3 to 2. We win!"

"3 to 2?" Nattie asked slowly in confusion.

"You, mom and I against him, and dad," Livvy answered happily.

"So what did you just win?" Nattie asked with a slight raising of an eyebrow.

"The debate about how knowledge and working is better then goofing off all the time," she answered as she sent a superior look to her brother, who was still moping.

"Hold on now, I didn't say that," Nattie said sounding horrified. Jas perked up and Livvy looked lost. "I said work is important, and it is," she started, Livvy smiled Jas frowned, "but you still have to relax and just goof off sometimes."

Livvy looked put out while Jas just flashed his sister a grin. "Looks like it's still mutual sis."

Livvy sighed before pulling out a book. Nattie noticed it was titled _Hogwarts: A History_. Nattie shook her head, _Does this girl ever have any fun? _It would seem not. _While, _Nattie noted, _her brother is the complete opposite_. He was laid back and care free.

With a shrug, Nattie decided that she liked them both. They were a balance. Work and play. They would make some lucky person a good pair of friends to have. For a moment Nattie wondered if she could be so lucky.

**********

Some kids went scurrying past their compartment but they were paid no mind. However, Nattie looked up when she heard the door slide open.

"Hey, I was wondering where you two were. What's up?" a boy asked Jas and Livvy.

They both smiled. "Hey."

"Not much, Al. You?" Jas asked as they done a rather complicated looking handshake.

"Ah, you know…same old, same old," he said with a smile. His dark brown hair flopping over his eyes. Which, Nattie noted when he looked at her; their eyes meeting, were the color of chocolate.

"Oh, Alec, this is Nattie," Jas said after he realized they'd never met.

The boy smiled again. "Hey, names Alexander." Nattie could only smile at him. "Well, I just came through here to see if I could find you two. I hadn't seen you since we got to King's Cross. I was beginning to wonder if you'd even gotten on the train." he paused to send them both a teasing smile so they'd know he was joking. "I guess I'm going to go back to my compartment. I'll see you guys later," Alec told them as he turned to go through the door.

"You're welcome to stay," Livvy said looking up from her book.

Alec smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I promised that I'd be right back. I'll talk to you guys later."

**********

**Okay, so there is the first chapter. Won't you please tell me what you think? I would very much appreciate it. = ]]**


	2. The Sorting

**Okay, so here is the second chapter. = ]]**

**Remember, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**The Sorting**

**********September 1, 2008 - Monday

When the train finally came to a stop all the kids got off but a very big, very hairy man called for all the first years to follow him. After taking a boat across the lake they were lead to the castle doors. Nattie stood waiting with the twins and Alec. It wasn't long before a stern but kind looking witch came out and stood before them.

"Welcome all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Professor Granger." She took a pause and waved out at someone in the crowd of nervous students.

It took a moment before Nattie noticed exactly who it was that the Professor was waving to.

Jas and Livvy waved back at her enthusiastically.

Professor Granger continued on with her speech and Nattie took the opportunity to whisper her question.

"Of course we know her. That's our mum," they chirped quietly back in answer.

"Please don't think I'm being rude," Nattie said softly as Granger began to tell them a little about what to expect out of the old castle, "but how come you have different surnames?"

The twins chuckled.

"That's because it would be kind of confusing to the students. If she went by Professor Weasley too, I mean." Livvy said matter-of-factly.

Nattie knew her confusion was showing quite clearly on her face.

Jas decided to explain what his sister had said. "Our dad's a Professor here too."

"Oh," Nattie said understanding alighting her eyes. Then her brows furrowed. "Why'd you ride the train? I mean couldn't they have brought you here with them?"

"Well, yes," Livvy began.

"But, they figured it was a good experience," Jas said before rolling his eyes. "One mum said we _couldn't_ do without," he finished sarcastically.

Livvy smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!?" he asked rubbing the sore spot.

Livvy, however, didn't say anything but that probably wasn't just because Granger turned and began leading them into the castle.

When they all came to a halt Nattie looked up to see Professor Granger standing in front of a set of grand looking double doors.

"When you walk through these doors you will be sorted into you house. Either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. While you're here your house is your family. Treat each other with respect. After the sorting Headmistress McGonagall will give the start-of-term notices and then the feast will begin," Granger told them. She smiled then, "Good luck."

Then doors opened behind her. Still smiling she turned and led them into the Great Hall.

**********

Nattie stood, slightly nervous as she waited for her name to be called.

"Boot, Jaycee," became a Ravenclaw.

"Finnigan, Michael," became a Slytherin.

On and on it went as Grey, Jennifer and Harrison, Mark became Hufflepuffs.

Until finally Granger called out, "Malfoy, Natalie!"

Nattie didn't notice the surprise in Granger's voice or the shocked looks she was receiving form the Head Table. She didn't see the surprised glances from Livvy and Jas who couldn't believe they had been talking to Nattie all this time and she hadn't mentioned being a Malfoy.

Nattie walked forward and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

Everyone watched and waited for the outcome. After all, most of the children had been told about Draco and how after making a truce with Harry Potter he came over to the side of the light and fought with them against Voldermort. It was also common knowledge that Draco disappeared before the end of his seventh year and still hadn't been heard from.

That was eleven years and seven months ago and now a girl has shown up out of nowhere with his surname.

Finally after a few moments the Hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

Nattie couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked to her new house table. She'd gotten into Gryffindor. Her dad would flip! She sat and watched as other students were sorted.

"Nott, Jessica…Parker, Lisa…and Striker, Joseph became Slytherins.

Soon it was the twins' turn.

They were both put into Gryffindor.

She watched as Granger smiled proudly at them. Suddenly remembering that their dad was also a professor she glanced up at the Head Table, looking for the telltale red hair. He was smiling happily and clapping loudly.

Nattie smiled, wondering if her dad would be as happy as they were that she was now a Gryffindor.

A man beside Weasley was also clapping heartily while leaning over and saying something to Weasley that made him laugh. Nattie was going to ponder why he looked so familiar, other then for obvious reasons, but was stopped by the twins coming and sitting down.

Jas was in front of her and Livvy was beside her. They both had great beaming smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys. Are you happy you're in Gryffindor?" Nattie asked them both.

"Yeah," they both answered and if possible it seemed that their smiles had become happier.

Then Jas shot her a curious look. "How come you didn't tell us you're a Malfoy?"

Nattie blinked once, twice, then she shook her head. "Because I didn't think it was important. Is it?"

Livvy shrugged. "No, not really. It's just something we figured that we'd get with the introduction."

Nattie gave a half shrug. "Sorry."

"S'ok," Jas said. "Draco is your dad's name right? Dad says he disappeared almost twelve years ago and no one's seen him since."

"Probably 'cause we live in muggle London," Nattie said then her brow furrowed. "How'd you know my dad's name?"

"Grandpa'd love to talk to you then. He's a bit obsessed when it comes to muggle stuff," Livvy said with a laugh. "We know about your dad because our parents went here with him."

"Really? What are your parents names?" she asked them.

"Dad's is Ron and mum's is Hermione. They used to know your dad. Became friends during the beginning of their seventh year," Livvy told her.

"Not long before the final battle," Jas added.

Nattie realized that Ron was the Weasley her dad had picked on. Figuring the twins would know why they had suddenly became friends she asked them about it.

Jas looked away from where he was watching the sorting and met her eyes. "Your dad didn't tell you?"

Nattie shook her head. "He just said they became friends."

"Oh. Well dad told us it was because Harry and Draco made a truce," Livvy told her.

"A truce?"

Livvy nodded. "Harry and your dad were big rivals in school. The house rivalries helped that along with a good bit of it." Then she trailed off in a quieter voice, "Of course they in turn spurned the house rivalries higher." She made a dismissing motion with her hand, "That's all very complicated. Anyways, when those two made a truce, dad and mum became friends with your dad too. This pretty much ended the house rivalries. There are still some ill words and actions but it's not nearly as bad as it used to be. Especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Alec suddenly plopped down next to Jas. "Hey guys."

"Another Gryffindor! Whoo! We're taking over," Jas said happily. They all laughed before quieting down as the Headmistress began the start-of-term notices. As the feast began chatter steadily began to rise again.

Somewhere around the middle of dinner Jas turned to Alec and asked how his fathers were doing.

It took Nattie a moment before she realized that Alec's parents were a same-sex couple.

Not that there was anything wrong with that because she knew that her dad had been with a man too but she knew next to nothing about him. One day long ago her dad had admitted to her that he had ran when he found out he was pregnant.

"So," Jas started looking across the table at her, "what are you parents like?"

Nattie looked up. "Mine?" When he nodded, she shrugged. "Well, my dad's awesome. He gets me anything I want and or need and he always listens if I need to talk." Nattie frowned slightly as she continued, "I don't know my father and dad's never mentioned him much when in front of me."

"So your parents were a same-sex couple then?" When Nattie nodded, he smiled. " That's cool and if you were listening to this loud mouth," he nodded towards Jas, "then you know that mine are too. I couldn't ask for better parents."

Purposely ignoring Alec's 'loud mouth' comment, Jas turned back towards Nattie. "How come you don't know your father?" he asked.

"Jas don't be so nosy," Livvy scolded.

Nattie answered him anyways. "Dad left when found he out that he was pregnant. I don't think my father even knows. At least that's what I can get whenever dad does talk about him. Which, as I said earlier, isn't a lot. Dad sort of feels bad about it now since I don't have two parents."

"Oh."

**********

**Don't forget to review please = ]]**


	3. Classes

**Alright, here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Classes and a Letter Home**

**********September 2, 2008 - Tuesday

The next morning Nattie was woken up by Livvy, who had been trying for at least fifteen minutes to get her awake.

Nattie looked blearily at her. "Wha' ya want?"

"For you to get up. You'll be late for breakfast it you don't hurry up."

Nattie yawned and rolled over pulling the covers over her head she did. "Okay, I'll get up. Just give me about ten minutes."

Livvy jerked the covers off of her. "No, you need to get up. Now!"

Nattie sighed and sat up. "Alright, alright I'm up. Happy?"

"Not until you're out of bed," Livvy said with a smile.

Nattie sent her a glare but the edge was take off as she yawned. Finally she climbed from her bed and stretched.

Livvy smiled. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" She looked down at her watch. "Now, you better hurry and get ready. I'll meet you down in the common room. I have to see if my brother's awake. If not I'll have to go up and smack him until he is." With that she disappeared out the door.

Nattie sighed and flopped back down on her bed.

Which promptly threw her back out.

"Bloody Hell! What just happened?!?"

Livvy appeared in the doorway. "I charmed your bed using the spell mum uses on my brother's. Now it won't let you go back to sleep." She laughed at the look on Nattie's face. "Better hurry up," Livvy told her in a sing-song voice.

Nattie groaned and stood up. Mumbling curses to her new friend she made her way to the bathroom where she swiftly took a shower then dressed in her robes. She left her hair down brushing it until it fell down her back like a waterfall of white blonde silk. Then she walked down the stairs to find Alec, Jas, and Livvy waiting for her.

She smiled. "Morning guys."

"Morning," they all replied.

They made idle chat on the way down to the Great Hall. Livvy making a few comments on her excitement about classes starting today.

Nattie laughed when she saw Jas and Alec roll their eyes at Livvy. When she wasn't looking of course.

**********

When they had finished their breakfast, except for Jas who was still eating, Professor Granger came around handing out their timetables. She stopped when she got to their little group.

"Morning guys. How was your first night?" she asked the twins.

"Good," they both replied.

Granger smiled at them. "That's great," she said handing them their timetables. She handed Alec his but stopped before giving Nattie hers.

"Good morning, Natalie. I trust your first night was good as well?" she asked.

Nattie nodded. "Yes, Professor."

Granger nodded with a smile. "How's your dad? I haven't seen him in ages."

Nattie had no idea why Granger was asking her this question but answered anyway with, "He's good. If not a little sad at my leaving."

"Yes, parents often feel like that when their children leave for the first time," she told Nattie as she handed her a timetable. "By the way, welcome to Hogwarts."

Then she continued on to hand out the rest of the timetables.

Nattie shrugged off the slightly weird conversation and headed to the dungeons for class with the others. Double potions with the Slytherins.

Taking a seat with Jas, while Livvy and Alec sat in front them, she waited with trepidation for class to start.

The door opened and in came a man with greasy hair and a big crooked nose. His robes billowed behind him and gave him the impression of gliding across the floor.

Nattie knew this man, oh yes, her dad talked of him often. It was his Godfather. He could be _less _then pleasant she's heard once or twice.

"You are here," he said turning to the class once he'd reached the front of the room, "to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He spoke quietly but the students still caught every word. Due to his known hostility from the other students they brightly remained quiet and still.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. The delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins; bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame; brew glory; even put a stopper on death."

Nobody spoke as he finished and looked around the classroom. With a glint his eyes came to rest on Nattie.

"Ms. Malfoy, what would I get if I mixed ground bones of mileta and essence of murtlap?"

Nattie stared. She didn't know! Despite her dad's attempts to teach her, she sucked at potions. Once she'd heard him cursing her father under his breath. Realizing she needed to give him an answer soon she shook her head and said, "I don't know, sir."

Snape hid his surprise well but Nattie noticed it in his eyes. "Then tell me what most well-known potion uses alum clovers.

_Uses what? _Nattie thought. She shook her head again. "I…don't know, sir?"

Snape sneered slightly. "What is the difference between Aconite and Monkshood?"

_Did Draco tell this girl nothing? _Snape asked himself.

Nattie's eyes widened slightly. Now this she knew but the fact was escaping her. Then she realized.

"Nothing."

Snape reigned in his shock. "Nothing?" he asked.

Nattie nodded. "They are the same plant. Also known as Wolfsbane. It's used in the potion that allows werewolves keep their mind during the full moon."

Snape nodded. "Good." -_maybe there is hope_- "As for the other questions, that is today's assignment. Find out what you get when combining ground bones of mileta and essence of murtlap. Explain it's uses. Then find out what an alum clover is and what potion its use is most important in. Both are to be fourteen inches."

The rest of class was a little subdued as they just wrote their essays.

**********

Nattie groaned as they left the dungeons. "I hate potions! I've never gotten them!"

Livvy gave her a sympathetic look.

"I don't think Professor Snape liked that you didn't know anything either," Alec said.

"Yeah, he knows my dad's good at potions so that's probably why. Dad blames my father. I've heard Dad cursing him under his breath when he was trying to teach me," Nattie said with a sigh.

"If you don't stop poking around we're going to be late for Transfiguration and mum will get onto us," Livvy told them as she quickened her step.

Jas rolled his eyes.

**********

That evening Nattie sat down to write a letter to her dad.

_Dad,  
Hey, what's going on there at home? There's not much happening here and, just because I know you're worried, I'm fine. Are you?_

_Classes are great! With the exception of potions and that's just 'cause I can't get them. I don't think Professor Snape likes me much either. Defense Against the Dark Arts is the _easiest _class and you'll never guess who our professor is._ Harry Potter! _He's an awesome teacher dad. You should see him. Course I guess you'd know that. Transfiguration is alright. The teacher is very strict on us. You should know her too. Hermione Granger? Our flying couch is Ron Weasley. You know him too right? We are just learning how to control the broom right now so it's not too exciting yet._

_Those are all the classes we've had today. I can't wait for the rest tomorrow._

_Alright. Alright. I guess I stalled long enough, didn't I? Well, the good news is that it's not Hufflepuff. Of course it's not Slytherin either._

_So that only leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and I think we both know I'm not Claw material so…_

_I'm a Gryffindor!_

_Well, I got to go. Talk to you later dad._

_Love you,_

_Nattie_

Nattie sealed the letter and gave it to her familiar. A sleek black owl named Septimus. He gently nipped her finger before flying off from the window ledge where he had been perched.

"Hey Nattie," Jas called from across the common room, "you want to play a game of chess?"

Nattie smiled a bit before walking over to where Jas was sitting by the fire and plopped down opposite from him.

"Alright," she said, "let's play."

**********

Two games later Jas was staring at the chessboard with dismay. No one could beat him aside from his dad and yet here Nattie _had_, in fact, beaten him. _Twice!_

He looked up from the his remaining pieces. They didn't seem to be very happy with him if the things they were shouting at him was any hint. "Best three outta five?"

Nattie smiled before standing up. "Sorry but I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning."

Livvy and Alec said goodnight as Jas went back to staring at the chessboard.

_This girl kills the self-esteem_, he thought.

**********

**All done, tell me what you think.**


	4. True Friends

**Chapter four up and ready.**

**Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**True Friends and Forming Plans**

**********September 3, 2008 - Wednesday

The next morning in Transfiguration they began once again trying to turn toothpicks into needles. Only the ones who had managed to turn theirs into needles yesterday got to move on to turning balls of cotton into pin cushions. Livvy, Nattie, and Alec were the only ones.

By the end of class nearly all students had moved onto pin cushions. Granger beamed happily out at them. "Well done class. You've done a great job. You're dismissed."

As Nattie gathered her things, Professor Granger called out for her to stay behind for a moment.

Nattie walked up to Granger's desk and was handed a sealed letter. "If you wouldn't mind, can you send this to your dad?"

"Uh, sure Professor," Nattie said staring at the letter in her hand. She could _feel_ Granger's gaze turn calculating and looked up. "May I go now Professor?"

Granger snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh. Yes, go right ahead. Take this incase you're late," Granger said handing her an excuse.

Nattie nodded before turning to leave the classroom, letter still clutched in her hand.

_You can't fool me Draco. I know your secret_, Hermione thought as her next class came in and settled into their seats.

During lunch the owls came in with the post. Nattie sighed as she saw Leo, her dad's tawny owl, swooping down to her. Nattie took the letter off Leo's leg and tied Granger's on then she gave him a bite of the chicken she'd pulled from the piece on her plate. He took it and hooted before flying off. Nattie watched him go before turning her attention back to the letter in her hands.

She opened it and began to read.

_Nats,  
Everything is fine here. I'm glad you're doing well and I'm glad you like your classes. _

_Don't worry about Severus. Just do _not _play around in his class. Pay attention. _

_On that note…pay attention in all your classes. No goofing off._

_I'm surprised Hermione and Ron became professors. One would think they'd have ministry jobs and, by now, a horde of kids._

_Yes, I assume Potter would be a good teacher. Always liked to be bossy that one. Just be sure to be a good girl._

_You are a Malfoy so I expect you to act like it in class._

_Gryffindor, eh? Can't really say I'm surprised. Your father was a Gryffindor. A true Gryffindor Golden Boy he was. I'm happy for you. _

_Congratulations!_

_Be sure to do your homework _before_ the day it's due Nats._

_I'll see you soon. Be good._

_Love you,  
Dad_

Nattie couldn't help the smile that slid across her lips. Not only was her dad happy she'd gotten in to Gryffindor but she also learned that her father had been a Gryffindor too.

"What'd he say?" Jas asked reaching for another roll.

"Just that he's happy I got into Gryffindor and he also told me that father was a Gryffindor too," Nattie answered still smiling.

"Really?" Livvy asked looking over at her. "I bet mum and dad know who he is then."

"Yeah?" Nattie asked her eyes lighting up. "You think they could help me find out who it is?"

Jas swallowed around a mouthful of roast beef. "They probably could but they probably won't."

Livvy nodded. "Yeah, they'll figure that if your dad didn't tell you then they shouldn't either."

Nattie sighed, S_o close, yet so far_. "Oh well I guess."

"Why don't you just ask your dad?" Alec asked finally putting himself into the conversation.

"The truth is I don't want him to feel bad. He already does because I don't have my father so her tries that much harder to give me everything and do things with me all the time," Nattie said sighing, "and if I ask it might make him feel like he's not doing enough for me."

Alec, Jas, and Livvy nodded in understanding.

They ate in silence for a minute before Jas suddenly looked up his eyes glowing with happiness. "I'll help you. I'm sure with some snooping we'll be able to figure it out."

Alec nodded with a smile. "I'll help too. We can make it like an adventure."

Jas nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, an adventure. What do you say?"

Nattie gave it a moments thought before smiling. "Okay. Let's do it."

Livvy sighed. "I'm helping too. Even though it's unpredictable how many rules we're going to break."

Alec and Jas high-fived each other. Nattie smiled drawing her bottom lip between her teeth as she gave Livvy a small hug. It meant a lot that her rule strict friend was willing to help her. It meant a lot that they _all _wanted to help her.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled back. Looking at each one of them. "Thank you all."

The others smiled back at her. For that brief moment, Nattie felt closer to her father then ever.

**********September 4, 2008 - Thurday to September 7, 2008 - Sunday

For the next few days Livvy spent all her free time in the library looking for ways to find out the identity of ones parents. Alec was in correspondence with his fathers. Trying to find out everyone their age that had been in Gryffindor and was also trying to slyly weasel a bit of information from them about Draco's past relationships and such. No luck with that so far. He was also asking questions about why Draco disappeared.

While the other half of their group was busy, Jas was trying to help Nattie remember any thing her dad had ever said about her father while he took notes. There wasn't much. Her dad had nearly always kept her father out of everyday conversation.

**********September 8, 2008 - Monday

On the fifth day of research Alec, Jas, and Nattie were in the Great Hall for lunch while Livvy was still held up in the library. Or at least that's what they thought until the Great Hall doors burst open and Livvy came running in as fast as her legs would carry her. Drawing much attention to herself.

Including the staffs from the Head Table.

"I found it! I finally found it!" she nearly well shouted when she was a couple feet from them. "I can't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner. I'm such an idiot!"

Jas shushed her angrily and she gave them a sheepish look she lowered herself onto the bench in front of Nattie. "I nearly hit myself when I found it. I should have known it would be in that book," she said nearly as a whisper.

"What?" Nattie asked hoping that the people staring would go back to their own business.

Livvy's smile grew as she leaned across the table some as she whispered, "A heritage potion. That's why I can't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner."

Nattie grimaced slightly. "A potion? I'm no good at making those."

Alec and Jas chuckled and Nattie sent them a pretend glare.

Alec leaned slightly across the table to join Livvy. "I'm good at potions. I can do it."

Nattie smiled at him. "Thanks."

Alec smiled. "Don't mention it."

Livvy sighed. "There's a slight problem."

Jas leaned forward as did Nattie. "What?"

Livvy sighed again. "Some of the ingredients are going to be hard to get a hold of…"

Alec's brows furrowed. "Then how are supposed to get them?"

Livvy bit her lip before saying, "I know someone who has them but we'll be breaking countless school rules."

"Who?" Nattie asked leaving forward a bit more.

"Professor Snape," Livvy said.

"What?!?" Jas asked loudly drawing attention to them again as he reeled back in horror. "We are not going to ste-"

Nattie cut him off by quickly covering his mouth with her hand.

"Shh," Livvy said making calming motions with her hands. "Be quiet."

Nattie felt Jas mutter a thank you into her hand. She nodded and drew her hand away from his mouth before they both leaned back over the table.

"We can not steal from Snape, Livvy! Have you lost your mind?!?" Jas whispered harshly.

Livvy hit her hands against the table. "It's the only way Jas! I've thought about this."

Jas sighed and reluctantly nodded assent. "Alright, alright but how are we supposed to do this? Turn ourselves invisible? That isn't possible."

Livvy shook her head. "Of course it is dummy! However, that's a _bit_ too complex for us and will be until around seventh year. I doubt that we're going to wait that long." She paused to take in a breath before looking over at Nattie. "This is where you come in. We need your cauldron to explode during tomorrows potion class."

"Not a problem there. I can make a cauldron explode if I just look at it," Nattie drawled.

Jas and Alec burst out laughing and Livvy's lips twitched with a smile before she was all business again.

"Drop this into your cauldron at some point during class," she said handing Nattie a daisy root. "Professor Snape will come over to try and stop your caldron from exploding and making a mess. Then either Tyler or myself -sorry I don't trust you to grab the right ones J- to sneak back into Snape's ingredient closet and get these," she said holding up a rumpled piece of parchment."

"I'll do it," Alec said taking the piece of parchment from her hand.

Livvy nodded. "Now this is going to take a litttle over an entire month to brew so we need somewhere to do it." Livvy bit her lip as she looked at them. "There's something else."

Jas, Alec, and Nattie drew in closer.

Livvy sighed. "If we're caught…we could be expelled."

"What!" Jas said drawing back. Again. Bring attention to them. Again. "Nuh-uh! No way! I refused to do something that'll get me exp-"

Once again Nattie quickly slipped her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet," Livvy hissed, "you're going to get us found out before we even get started.

Nattie slowly slipped her hand away afraid Jas would start shouting again. Instead he took a deep breath. "Thanks," he said to Nattie. She nodded back. "How about Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" he offered in return for his outbreak.

Livvy's eyes light up along with Alec's. "Of course, no one goes in there."

Nattie stared at them more than a little confused. "Where?"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one would dare step foot in there," Alec said reaching over the table to high-five Jas.

"Why?" Nattie asked still confused. They were going to make a potion in a bathroom?

"Because of Moaning Myrtle," Jas answered simply.

"Who?" None of them were making sense.

"I'll explain later," Livvy said.

Nattie nodded, _Alright then_. She just happened to glance up then and nearly groaned. "Your mum's coming," she hissed.

Alec, Jas, and Livvy hurriedly straightened and stopped talking.

Nattie rolled her eyes. "For ones who seem to like causing so much mischief you suck at looking like you're not up to something." Then she casually leaned against the table and smiled at Professor Granger as she come to stand behind Livvy and Alec.

"I hope you four aren't planning something that'll mean breaking school rules," Granger said narrowing her eyes at them.

The other three shock there heads with a "No Professor" while Nattie arranged her features to look insulted.

"Of course not Professor," Nattie said sounding appalled. The others shot her a look before looking back at Granger.

"Oh?" Granger said not bothering to hide her suspicion.

Nattie nodded making a haughty look mask her features. "If we broke school rules we'd lose house points. Right?" Before Granger could speak Nattie went on, "Which would mean that one of the other houses could win. Which at the moment Slytherin is in second place. Behind us of course. Right?" Once again she didn't stop for Granger to speak. "And I, for one, refuse to lose the house cup to Slytherin. So why would we break rules if it meant that Slytherin would win?"

Granger didn't say anything for a moment wondering if Nattie was going to go on. "I see you feel very strongly about this. So I'm going to _assume_ you're not up to something." She stopped and looked at all of them before coming to rest her gaze on Nattie once more, who schooled her features again. This time to an innocent look. Granger nodded. "Have a good afternoon."

When she was seated back at the Head Table, talking to Weasley and Potter, Nattie turned back to her friends. "We really need to work on your innocent facades."

They smiled at her.

"That," Jas said his smile growing a bit, "was bloody brilliant."

Nattie smiled in return. "Thanks."

They were silent a moment thinking of their up coming rule breaking when suddenly Alec's face split into a wide grin.

"I almost fought to tell you," he said as he reached into his pocket and brought out a letter. "I got it this morning. It's from dad."

He handed it across the table to Nattie. She took it and, when Alec insisted, she opened it and skipped over the beginning which was the standard _how are you?_ and such.

_Draco? Well, I know he only ever had one serious relationship. We later found out that it began a few weeks into seventh year._

_It was the happiest anyone had ever seen either of them. They were so in love but then one day Draco just disappeared and no one has seen him since._

_Your father and I don't know why you are asking this so we decided not to give you the others name but they were heartbroken when Draco left._

_To this very day, they still look like they're going to cry when they think about Draco. _

_They searched for so long when he disappeared._

_We hope this helps you somewhat for whatever it is you are doing. Be careful when messing with the past Al._

_Love,  
Your Fathers_

Nattie looked up at Alec. "Not bad, vague, but not bad."

The letter was past between Jas and Livvy before finding it's way back to Alec.

Livvy jotted some things down onto a piece of parchment she'd pulled from her bag along with a self-inking quill. "So how has your research been going?" she asked looking up at Jas and Nattie.

They sighed.

"Not great," Nattie said as Jas pulled a folded up piece of parchment from his pocket.

The only things written on it were (1) Gryffindor (2) same year as Draco (3) bad at potions (4) brave and smart (5) pretty clueless sometimes (6) sweet (7) mischievous (8) most beautiful eyes.

Livvy read through it before passing it to Alec.

"It doesn't give us much to work with," Livvy said biting her lip, "but it'll have to do. I wonder if mum and dad could tell us who was bad at potions when they were here?"

Jas shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"Exactly how are you going to get them to tell you? They'll want a reason," Nattie said dryly.

"True," Alec said and the twins gave a sigh. "Good idea though."

For the remainder of lunch none of them spoke. Each lost in their thoughts.

**********September 9, 2008 - Tuesday

During breakfast the next morning Livvy was quickly going over what they were supposed to be doing in potions.

"So you know what to do?" Livvy asked again.

"Yes," Alec and Nattie said together.

"We've already been over this four times," Nattie went on.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're going to do," Livvy said pulling away from their little 'huddle' and nodded to Jas so he would know he could stop 'so not staring at the staff table at all'. He nodded back before engaging Alec in a Quidditch discussion. He may not have been a flyer but it was in the Weasley book to like Quidditch.

"You have the daisy root, right?" Livvy asked.

Nattie discretely rolled her eyes.

**********

**Well, there you have it. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Potions Fiasco

**Good day all! I hope you're ready for the next chapter.**

**If so, well then, have at it!**

**Potions Fiasco and Flying Free**

**********September, 9 2008 - Tuesday

When Nattie got the nod to go ahead from Alec she discreetly slipped the daisy root from her pocket and into her already blotched potion. The cauldron started hissing and bubbled over the edge.

"Uhm Professor, I've got a problem!" Nattie shouted injecting the right amount of panic into her voice.

The potion popped and splattered all over Nattie's closest hand. It immediately started burning her skin. Snape ran over and pushed her away as the cauldron's contents gradually started to get closer to the explosion stage that all of Nattie's potions eventually got to.

From the corner of her eye, Nattie saw Alec sneaking back out of the ingredient closet and over to Livvy. She quickly tapped the vials with her wand before slipping them into her bag.

Snape was using a mixture of shredded holly leaves and rose oil to try and fix Nattie's disastrous concoction that had now turned neon orange. If there was one thing Nattie could say she admired about the Greasy Bat, then it was his knowledge of potions. _He does always know what he's doing and he's really good at doing it._ She could always give credit where credit was due, one thing her dad sometimes had trouble with.

The catastrophe was adverted when the liquid turned a calming blue. Snape heaved a sigh and turned to Nattie, her hand now an irritated red and itchy. "What did you put into your cauldron to cause that reaction? There isn't but a few things that'll do that," Snape said, every bit as menacing as he usually was when dealing with Nattie.

Nattie retained her cool exterior but inside she was panicking. _What do I say?! What do I do?!_ Behind Snape she could see Alec picking at his shirt frantically, mouthing something to her. This was an extremely bad time to find out that she was terrible at reading lips when under pressure. Needing something to say quickly, seeing as Snape's lips where becoming thinner, she decided to just take a guess. _I hope my luck hasn't ran out on me yet. _

Nattie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Professor. Must've been a piece of lint."

Behind Snape, Alec sagged onto his stool, exhaling a relieved breath.

Snape seemed satisfied with this answer. "Of course because I'm assuming you don't have any daisy root hidden in your robe pockets." With that he turned on his heel to go haunt over someone else's cauldron but before he got more than a few feet away he stopped and turned to her once more. There was glee in his eyes as he faced Nattie. "Oh and by the way fifteen points from Gryffindor for failing to keep your potion under control," there was a pause as he smirked triumphantly. "and another five for not knowing how to fix it. I also suggest you go and see Poppy about that hand of yours."

When he finally turned away, Nattie rolled her eyes.

*********

When they walked into the Great Hall for lunch Livvy was still buzzing about their potion class that morning. "I can't believe it worked! I was so sure when Snape asked you what you put in your potion Nattie that we were in for it." Here she paused and frowned slightly. "That's my fault, I should've known he'd ask. I should've told you but," and the beaming smile was back, "oh well, it worked out!"

Jas rolled his eyes. ""Yes V, we know. Now stop twittering on about it."

Livvy ignored him but did _thankfully_ stop talking about it. While they were eating the owl's flew in with the post. Two letters were dropped on Nattie's lap before the owl turned and flew off with a huff. Just before it got out of sight Nattie caught a glimpse of tawny feathers and the regal way it flew. _Leo?_ Nattie looked down at the letters in her hands. One was addressed to her but the other was to Granger.

Looking up at Livvy she asked, "Is there a spell to check if a letters been opened and sealed back?"

Livvy blinked at her for a moment. "Uhm, I actually have no idea."

Beside her Jas nearly spit out the drink of pumpkin juice he'd just taken. When he finally swallowed he asked, "You seriously don't know? That's never happened before."

Livvy rolled her eyes. "I'm not wonder woman J, I can't remember every single thing."

Even though she said it strongly and, admittedly, full of sarcasm, Nattie could tell it bothered her friend. She didn't like not knowing something.

She turned back to Nattie. "I can find out though. Why do you need to know?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I was just wondering what dad said in his letter to your mum," Nattie said after shaking her head.

"He wrote mum?" both Jas and Livvy asked.

"Well, in all fairness, she wrote to him first. That's why she held me after class the other day. To give it to me."

The twins nodded before Jas asked, "Do you know what mum said to your dad?" When Nattie shook her head he turned to Livvy. "Do you think you could find out if there is such a spell?"

Livvy nodded. "Yes, this could be important to us."

"Could you not just wait until your mum opens it and then find out what it says?" Alec asked suddenly looking up from his plate.

Three sets of wide eyes stared at him for a moment then Nattie turned to look at the twins. Jas and Livvy exchanged thoughtful glances before Livvy shook her head.

"She burns them all after reading them," Jas answered. "She doesn't keep any letter she reads. Except the occasional one from family or something."

"It'll be in a charms book," Livvy said to herself. Nattie could already tell she was going through the titles of charm books she'd read. She looked up at them then. "I'm going to go look before class starts. I'll see you later."

Nattie slipped the letter to Granger into her bag. She'd give it to her later. After all, it just wouldn't do to take a letter up to the Head Table and give it to one of the Professors. Nattie did, however, go ahead and open the one her dad sent to her.

**********

Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched as the new Gryffindor Quartet sat together. They were huddled up talking quietly to each other. They watched as Livvy got up and hurried out the Great Hall doors.

"Do you ever get the feeling that they're up to something?" Ron asked his two oldest friends.

Harry and Hermione stared at him blankly before Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Duh!" Harry said in answer.

**********

Nattie broke the seal on her letter and began to read.

_Nats, _

_You'll never believe the surprise I got this morning. _

_It was an owl…from Severus. He had an interesting story about his first potions lesson of the morning. He said your potion, that not only seemed to be terribly incorrect (his words, not mine), nearly exploded and could have caused a very bad accident. Now, I have no reason to believe that your potion was purposely wrong. No matter what Severus says. For that reason, I'm not going to say anything about it. _

_I _am_ going to tell you this: I want you to pay more attention in his class. You're not the best when it comes to potions. I know you don't like them at all but it might help if you pay closer attention to what you're doing. I'm not angry so don't think I am. I'd be a hypocrite if I was because I wasn't very good at potions when my father first taught them to me either. _

_You'll get there, just as I did._

_I heard from Professor Granger that you've been doing well in your other classes. I'm very proud of you. Keep up the good work. Love you lots Nattie. _

_I'll see you sometime soon._

_Dad_

Nattie raised an eyebrow, _So they_ are _talking about me then. What else are they saying?_

"What'd he have to say?" Alec asked. "Anything of importance to us?"

Nattie shook her head, "No but Snape sent dad an owl this morning."

"Why?" Jas asked as he took another bite of his treacle tart.

"To complain and grouch I'm guessing," Nattie replied after taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Dad also told me your mum was talking about my classes but that's all he said."

"Not really helpful then is it?" Alec asked.

Nattie shook her head.

**********

It was a flustered and out of breath Livvy who showed up for flying lessons right before they started. "Sorry Professor," she puffed out to Weasely, trying to get catch her breath. "I was in the library and lost track of time."

Weasely gave her a stern look. "I don't want it to happen again Ms. Weasely. Now take your spot."

Livvy walked over to stand between Nattie and Jas. "I found something but before I could read it Madame Pince told me that it was almost time for class. I had to run here," she whispered.

"I guess we'll just have to go and get it later," Jas said with a sigh. He hated the library almost as much as he did flying. He always got sick.

Nattie was excited though because today would be the first day they got to actually fly. Instead of learning how to control the broom; how to guide it; how to avoid bad wind currents; blah, blah, blah. Weasely went back over the instructions before he told them to have at it. Everyone mounted their brooms before they pushed off the ground and then they were flying through the air. From her place high in the sky Nattie saw Jas hover uncertainly near the ground as Livvy soared up and away.

Alec flew up beside Nattie. "Wanna race Malfoy?"

Nattie smirked. "Bring it on Zambini."

They took off across the sky trying to out run the other. Pulling flips and dives and spins. Some of the other students stopped to watch the two spectacular flyers. No one could tell that it was Nattie's first time actually flying. Nattie pulled an incredible turn and cut a few seconds off her return time. She ended up beating Alec by a full five seconds. They were both laughing as they shook hands among the claps of the other students.

"Well done Nattie," Weasely said as he hovered near. "You seem to have done a lot of flying before."

Nattie's face, already red from the wind, turned ever redder out of embarrassment. "Uhm, actually…I've never really flown before."

Weasely's eyes widened slightly along with Alec's and half the classes. "Really now?" Weasely said. "Well then, congratulations. You're a natural flyer."

"Thanks," Nattie mumbled still embarrassed.

Weasely flew off then to help one of the other students who was having problems with staying on his broom. Alec hovered over beside Nattie. "Well done. On your first win _and_ your first run. You beat me and I've been flying for several years."

Nattie smiled just as Livvy and, surprisingly, Jas flew up beside them. They both had a good laugh about Alec getting beat by a first timer. Nattie shook her head, smiling, as she broke away to go for another fly around.

_I love flying! I feel so…free!_

**********

**Review?**


	6. Betrayal

**The next update. Enjoy!**

**Sadly, Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JKRowling and not me.**

**A Betrayal of Trust?**

**********September 9, 2008 - Tuesday

That evening Nattie volunteered to go to the library in Jas's place. For which he was extremely grateful.

Once there Livvy went straight to where she had found the book earlier and opened it to the correct page. Nattie and Livvy read over the page of charms.

"Here," Livvy whispered pointing to one of the them. Secretum Stipes, or private post, and it was used to check if your letter had been opened. "Do you think mum would know this?" Livvy asked biting her lip.

Nattie thought a moment before sighing. "She was in the war so it might've been something she used or at least skimmed over at some point. It would definitely be a chance if we went a head and opened the letter."

Nattie read over some of the other charms as Livvy let out her own sigh and sat back in her seat. "Well, it was worth a shot I guess. I'm going to head back to the common room. You coming?"

Nattie shook her head. "No, I'm going to stay here for a while. Bask in the quiet. The common room's probably still noisy yet."

Livvy nodded and stood. "See you later then."

Nattie laid her arms on the table and then let her head rest on top of them. _Well, I guess I'll have to give the letter to Granger tomorrow then. Maybe there wasn't anything good written anyways._

_What if there is though? There has to be some way to unseal it then seal it back with out Granger knowing. _Nattie bit her lip as she thought. _Come on Natalie, think! You've figured out things harder than this before._

Walking always helped her thought process so she got up and started moving through the aisles of books. She let he fingers trail over the spines of the books at waist high level. _Maybe she wouldn't think to check if I just sealed it back. She wouldn't notice would she? I wonder if I - OUCH!_

Nattie jerked hand away from the books and looked down at her fingers. _What was that? It felt like I was just shocked. _She bent down to look at the books there. Nothing unusual. Nattie shrugged it off to old magic lingering in the castle and was about to stand up when her eyes caught the title of one of the older looking tomes.

_Dark Uses for Charms._

Curious Nattie pulled it from the shelf and straightened up. She opened the book haphazardly and looked over the page. She'd never even heard of most of them and she severely doubted they had ever been intended to be used like that when they were created. Some of them were quite gruesome.

She flipped a few pages and stopped when a charm caught her eye. I was a conjoined charm. An untraceable charm mixed with the Secretum Stipes charm. Nattie's eyes widened.

_Yes! This is what I needed! Wonder why it's not in the restricted section, I mean it does say dark. Oh well, but I'd better not check it out. Pince definitely wouldn't let me._

Nattie clutched the book to her chest and without drawing attention to herself she slipped quickly and quietly out into the hallway. When the doors clicked shut behind her she took off running down the hall towards the Grand Staircase.

Nattie was almost to the tower when she turned a corner and ran dead into someone. They both tumbled down to the floor and the tome flew from Nattie's arms.

Nattie sat up quickly and rubbed at the back of her head. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going!" She scrambled to her feet and, still not paying attention to who it was she ran into, searched for the book. It had landed at the other persons feet. Thankfully upside down.

The other person reached down to pick it up but Nattie's reflexes kicked in. Her arm shot out and, just as the they were about to get a hold of it, Nattie snatched it. She clutched it to her chest once again as she finally looked up to see who she had the misfortune to meet on her way back to the tower.

Her eyes widened in shock and horror. "Ohmigosh, Professor! I'm so, so, so sorry. I absolutely did _not_ mean to run into you."

"Ah, Ms. Malfoy. I was wondering who I could _possibly_ be running into at _this _time of night," Professor Harry Potter said as he straightened his glaces.

Nattie's eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean? Professor."

Potter just looked at her a moment before the corner of her lips twitched. He cleared his throat. "Relax Ms. Malfoy I was just wondering is all. It _is_ ten minutes after curfew."

Nattie fought to keep her mask in place so as to cover her shock. She couldn't believe that it was already that late but she wasn't about to glance at her watch.

She gave a sort of half shrug. "Terribly sorry, I was in the library. Must've lost track of time." _I sounded like dad just now, _Nattie thought as she gave a mental chuckle, _he drawls just like that sometimes._

This time Potter did smile though his eyes looked sort of sad.

_That's strange, _Nattie thought.

"Is that so?" Potter asked. "Well then, I see no harm in pretending like we never ran into each other Ms. Malfoy. As long as you're being truthful with me," he told her with a happy gleam in his eyes.

Nattie projected all the truth she could into the look she gave Potter. "I'm being honest Professor."

Potter studied her for a minute before nodding. "Off you go then."

Nattie hurried past him. "Thank you Professor."

She had gone maybe seven feet when Potter's voice stopped her cold.

"Be careful with that book Ms. Malfoy."

Nattie's grip on the tome tightened as she slowly turned around. "Excuse me Professor?"

"You heard me Ms. Malfoy," Potter told her sternly. "If I find that you have used anything in that book for something you should not be doing after I let you keep it then I will personally make sure you receive a months worth of detention," he paused for a moment, "plus whatever you get for doing whatever you did. Is that understood?" Potter asked his eyes narrowed and his voice brooked no room misinterpreting his words.

Nattie stared at him for a second before she nodded. "Of course Professor."

Potter watched her a minute longer with that stern, commanding look before his face softened and he said with a soft chuckle, "You had better head to bed. Potions first thing in the morning." Then he turned and made his way down the corridor.

"Don't I know it," Nattie groaned.

When Potter had turned the corner Nattie said to herself, "I should pay someone to blow up the potions classroom just so I can get out of it." Then she turned to continue down the hallway. Potter's laughter echoing behind her.

**********

Nattie rushed through the portrait hold before it had barely opened. She darted straight over to the seats in front of the fireplace and collapsed into one of the chairs there. She took a few deep breaths to calm her breathing back to normal.

"Where have you been?" Livvy's voice asked from the couch. "Don't you know it's past curfew?"

Nattie breathed deeply before she answered. "You knew where I was. The library. Yes, I know it's after curfew because I _literally_ ran into Potter." Nattie looked around her quickly, making sure that no one was paying them any attention then she leaned forward. "But that doesn't matter, what does is this," she whispered as she handed Livvy the book. Alec and Jas leaned closer to see it as well.

Livvy gasped when she read the title and brought the tome close to her chest so no one else could see it. "Do you know what this is?" she hissed. "A dark book!"

Alec and Jas turned to look at Nattie with wide eyes.

Nattie rolled her eyes as she said sarcastically, "No, really? I would never have guessed that by reading the title." Then she leaned closer. "I was just wondering through the aisles with I found it. I flicked through it and you'll never guess what I found."

Alec looked skeptical. "Do I want to know?"

Nattie ignored them and whispered, "The exact charm we need."

Livvy's eyes widened but then remembrance alighted in them. "It's traceable though, remember? I found it and," she looked down at the tome it her hands with a bit of disgust shining in her eyes, "it definitely _wasn't_ in this book."

Nattie sighed as she rolled her eyes and took the tome back from Livvy. She flicked through the pages until she found the right one. She gave Livvy the book back and pointed to a place on the left page.

As Livvy read what Nattie had pointed out her features morphed into shock. "Ohmigosh! It _is_ exactly what we need," she nearly squealed.

Alec and Jas exchanged curious looks before leaning over and reading through the spells. They both grinned when they came to the right one. Alec looked up at Nattie with a smirk.

"Wicked."

Nattie laughed as Livvy handed her the tome. She had a pensive look on her face and was biting her lip.

"Maybe we shouldn't use it," she suddenly said. "I mean after all it is in a dark book. Even if it is one of the tamer and less harmful charms."

"Yeah, but this may be the only way I can read the letter," Nattie muttered staring at the book sitting innocently in her lap.

She heard Livvy sigh. "I guess you're right. For the greater good, yes?" Livvy stood up. "You do what you think is right, I'm going to head to bed. See you guys in the morning."

Alec and Jas remained quietly there on the couch a while as Nattie just sat staring at the title on the cover of the book that could get her the answers.

After a while, Alec stood up and told them good night before heading up to bed. Jas sat there a few minutes longer before standing also.

Nattie looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jas smiled down at her reassuringly and Nattie tried to smile back. She wasn't quiet sure if she had succeeded. Without a word, Jas stepped away and climbed the steps towards the boys' dormitories.

Before long Nattie was the only one left in the common room. She still continued to gaze at the book in her lap as if waiting for it to tell her what she should do. When she finally went to bed some hours later, she had made her choice.

In the morning, Nattie decided, she would do what she had to.

**********

**Please leave your thoughts by reviewing.**


	7. Admissions

**The seventh installment is up. Thank you everyone for reading this far. I hope you like this.**

**To bring you up to speed****: Natalie is an only child raise singly by her dad, Draco Malfoy. It's here first year at Hogwarts and on the way she meets three kids her age. Jasper and Olivia Weasley, and Alexander Zambini. When they reach the castle, Nattie finds out that Liv and Jas's parents teach at the magical school. When it comes time for the sorting Nattie misses the shock that comes after her name is called. This reaction is because Draco disappeared back in March of 1997 and hasn't been heard from since. Nattie is placed in Gryffindor along with her three new friends. Nattie finds out that Jas and Liv's parents were friends with her dad and wonder if they could tell her who her father is. The twins quickly shoot that idea down but during one lunch Jas tell Nattie that he's going to help her find out. The other two aren't far behind when it comes to agreeing. As Liv combs through the library looking for something of use, Alec is questioning his own parents, and all the while Jas is trying to help Nattie remember anything Draco ever said in relation to her father. Liv finally comes up with a plan: steal potion ingredients from Snape; hold themselves up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; beg the ghost girl not to tell anyone what they are doing; brew a potion basically illegally; pray they don't get caught; sneak around; and lie to anyone who questions them about their actions. Simple, right? **

**A few things to expect****: Nattie gets caught in tight spot by Weasley and Potter; the potion brewing begins; Nattie absolutely does **_**not**_** have a meltdown; Alec reveals to the others that they are being watched; Nattie and Alec get into a fight during lunch; the day arrives.**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**Admissions and Keeping Trust**

*********September 10, 2008 - Wednesday

The next morning Nattie dragged her friends down to breakfast earlier the usual. It was in hopes that she could maybe get the chance she needed.

When she spotted Professors Granger, Weasley, and Potter she broke away from her friends. They called after her wondering what exactly she thought she was doing.

"Professor! Professor Granger!" Nattie called out as she scurried towards them. All three of them stopped and turned to face her. Nattie slowed to a stop when she reached them and pulled the rather worn letter from her pocket. She quickly handed it to Granger. "This is from my dad. He sent it to you."

Granger smiled as she took it. "Thank you."

Nattie took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Actually," she paused before forging on through. Was she or was she not a Gryffindor? "he sent it a few days ago."

Granger looked a little confused. "Oh, well I-"

Nattie cut her off. "I kept it instead of giving it to you." She paused before continuing. "I wanted to read it." Behind her she could hear her friends hissing _What is she doing?!?_

"I was going to open it and seal it back but I wondered about whether or not you knew a spell that could check that. Would you use it if you did. So…_I_ went to the library myself to see if I could find something," she lied. She didn't want to get her friend in trouble. "I found one but I figured you might know it. I mean you were in the war, it was probably something you had at the very least read over. I didn't want to take any chances. I was about to give up," Nattie finished slowly.

The Professors were staring at her, mildly shocked.

Nattie went on. "But I figured if I kept looking I might find something." She gently opened her bag and pulled out a book. Nattie clutched it to her chest so they couldn't see it and deliberately didn't look at Potter. She once again heard her friends behind her. Asking what she thought she was doing. Nattie took a deep breath. "I did find something while I was looking. A conjoined charm. The untraceable and the Secretum Stipes charm. My first thought was that this was exactly what I needed but…" she trailed off biting her lip before forging on once more. "I got to thinking and decided I couldn't do that."

"Not only would I be breaking dad's trust in me but, unknowingly to you, also yours Professor." Nattie glanced down at the tome she was holding and sighed. "I think that you should put this in the Restricted Section. If someone got a hold of some of these charms, it wouldn't be very good." She held out the book to Granger who took it. Not bothering to conceal her shock when she read the title. "I'm sorry Professor because even though I didn't read it, I still kept held your letter from you."

Then Nattie turned on her heel and walked back towards her friends and then passed them. Heading straight for the dungeons. Potions wouldn't be too long from now so it wouldn't hurt her to wait down there.

Alec, Jas, and Livvy stood there a moment longer before hurrying after Nattie.

**********

"Well, what do you know?" Hermione said as she watched them go. Then she laughed slightly. "Now if we could just get Liv and Jas to confess like that." She slipped the letter into her pocket and turned towards Harry. "Since you've got to pass the library, can you be a dear and make sure this gets put in the proper place?"

Harry smiled as he took the tome. "Sure thing 'Mione."

Hermione smiled and she and Ron headed on down the corridor.

Harry gazed down at the book in his hands, staring at the title. _Dark Uses for Charms. _"Sure thing indeed," he whispered to the air. Still smiling he headed towards the library humming happily under his breath.

**********

Nattie slumped against the wall once she was close to the potions classroom. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. It seemed as if a weight had been lifted from her chest and she knew that she'd made the right choice.

She heard footsteps echoing down the corridor and looked up. Her friends were making their way to her. Livvy reached her first and gave her a small hug. "I'm glad you didn't use that charm," she whispered in Nattie's ear before pulling away.

Nattie smiled slightly and Alec came to stand beside her with a smile and Jas did the same. His shoulder bumped hers. She looked up and he gave her another reassuring smile. This time Nattie was able to return it.

**********

**Comments? Concerns? Please review. = ]]**


	8. Leaf Hunting

**Here you all go, the next bit o' the story. **

**I was going to update for my birthday but ... let's just say it wasn't the greatest. Then I was going to put it up yesterday but mom and dad surprised me with and outing (I suppose to make me feel better, or what have you) so I didn't get the chance. **

**Instead you get it today. = ]]**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. I appreciate it! = ]]**

**I don't have any claim on the fantastic Harry Potter series.**

**Leaf Hunting and Wondering**

**********September 15, 2008 - Monday

It was several days later during Transfiguration when Livvy leaned over towards Nattie and whispered, "We should be able to start brewing the potion Friday evening."

"Why do we have to wait until Friday?" Nattie asked while glaring at the quill laying innocently on her desk. _Stupid thing! Why won't you change into a blasted stick?!?_

"There's a couple more ingredients we need to get. Plus it'd be better so we could get it going over the weekend," Livvy said watching as Alec slid away from her brother slightly. Expecting to be hit with Jas's wand.

Dread slid down Nattie's spine. "Please don't tell me we have to redo the Potions Fiasco."

Livvy laughed. "No. No, not at all. Both can be found out on the grounds. We just need to get and ounce of sliced oak leaves and six Gean tree cherries."

Nattie nodded and relaxed a bit. "Yeah, that's not so hard to do. I could just do that myself if you want."

Livvy shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter one way or another to me. If you'd rather do it by yourself, you can."

"I will then," Nattie told her before trying to change the quill into a stick again. _Yes!_ she thought in triumph as the feathers folded into itself and it slowly began turning into a piece of wood.

Nattie's smile of victory slipped off when Professor Granger walked by. "Be quiet girls. You're disrupting the class."

When Granger moved on by Nattie and Livvy slipped into silent giggles. There was a loud crack and they startled before glancing over to Jas.

His face had been blackened from the explosion and what was left of his feather was on fire. Their previously silent giggles turned into full blown laughter.

Granger hid a smile at the look not only _of _ her sons face but the look _on_ his face too.

**********

That evening Nattie walked out onto the grounds by herself. The air ran through her hair and she smiled. _What a wonderful day to be outside._

_Now,_ she thought walking to one of the oak trees on the grounds, _how am I supposed to know how much is an ounce? Guess I just have to estimate._

Reaching one of the trees she sighed when she realized that there were hardly any leaves on the ground. _To bad I don't know a spell that will help me._

Finding a hand and foot hold on the trunk Nattie hoisted herself up. Finding more holds along the way. At last she pulled herself up onto one of the branches and settled herself sidesaddle across it.

She began hurriedly pulling leaves off the other branches. When a shout came a few minutes later Nattie nearly fell out of the tree.

"What are you doing up there?!?"

Nattie looked out over the grounds and spotted Potter and Weasley walking towards her. Brooms in hand.

As Nattie thought of what to say she let her mask slip unnoticed over her features. "Leaf hunting," she told them simply as she went back to sifting through the leaves. She did it slower this time as she pretended to look over the leaves. As if looking for _exactly_ the right one.

"Leaf hunting?" Weasley echoed as they came to stand beneath the tree.

Nattie nodded as she let her eyes brighten upon finding a 'perfect' leaf. She carefully laid it in her lap. "Something dad and I do. I'm going to send him one."

"You're dad, eh?" Potter asked with amusement in his green eyes.

Suddenly she remembered that they'd gone to school with her dad and knew he'd probably never do something like this. She thought fast for a believable lie. "Yes. It's something we've done since I was a little girl. We went to the park a lot. It's become sort of a tradition," she told them as though this was something completely disinteresting. She went back to sifting through the leaves.

"Oh," they both muttered before Weasley went on. "Then why not wait until fall when they're on the ground and easier to reach? That way you don't have to go around climbing trees."

"These are green," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Weasley's brows pulled together in confusion and Potter laughed. "Of course," he responded. "By the way, Ron says you're a pretty good flyer," he told her shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up at her.

A light pink settled over Nattie's face. "I guess I can. A little." She really didn't want them to focus on her like that. So what if she had never flew before. So what if she was pretty good at it. That didn't mean they should praise her for something she didn't know she could do.

"She's being modest," Weasley whispered to Potter.

He smirked as he whispered back, "Definitely not a trait she inherited from Draco."

Weasley snickered.

Nattie felt her temper raise slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Potter looked up at her smiling. "Nothing, it's just when we were back in school if your dad ever got the chance to boast about something. He would."

Nattie saw a chance that she felt that she should take. She turned herself on the branch slightly so she could gaze down at them more comfortably. "Oh really?" she asked raising a brow. "Anything else you could tell me?"

The two shared a look.

"Why?" Weasley asked.

Nattie shrugged and injected innocence into the look she threw down at them. "No reason. Just wondering is all."

Potter laughed. "Sure it is. Why do I get the feeling that it's not?"

Nattie sighed. "Fine then. Don't tell me. See if I care." Then she went back to leaf hunting.

Potter and Weasley laughed.

Feeling the amount of leaves in her pocket was sufficient enough she grabbed one last leaf off the tree. She paused long enough to judge the distance to the ground then she jumped.

Potter and Weasley both look scared out of their wits when she landed.

"Do you know how high that is? How much you could have hurt yourself?" Potter asked her sternly.

Nattie shrugged slightly and gave them a small smirk. "Ah well, dad always said Madame Pomfrey was the best healer he's ever known."

Weasley rolled his eyes and gave a laugh. "I think Harry can vouch for that. As often as he was in the Hospital Wing."

Potter mock glared at him.

Nattie fought off a smile. "Well, this leaf if good enough. I'm going to go send it to him. Bye Professors."

"Bye Ms. Malfoy," they chorused back.

**********

Once Nattie was back in the common room she a gave a slight nod to Livvy before hurrying up the stair to the girls' dormitories.

A few minutes later Livvy showed up. She headed over to her bed and grabbed a container from underneath it.

As Nattie dug the leaves from her pocket she said, "I'm not sure if this is enough. I had to stop picking them and I didn't get a chance to get the cherries."

"Why?" Livvy asked her curiously as she placed the leaves into the container.

"Potter and your dad showed up. They were going flying but they stopped to see what I was doing," Nattie told her flopping down on her own bed.

"Oh," Livvy said as she bent down and shoved the container back under her bed. She stood and slapped her hands against her legs like she was getting rid of dust. "It should be enough."

Nattie sighed. "Good 'cause I don't feel like climbing another tree."

Livvy giggled. "What about the cherries?"

Nattie groaned and rested an arm over her eyes.

Livvy smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll send one of the boys later. We don't need the Professor's getting suspicious. Seeing you in two different trees in one day." Then she trailed of into a quieter tone. "Though I don't know if Jas or Al are sneaky enough to pull it off."

Nattie grinned and sat up. Pushing her hair from her face she said, "I'm planning on going back out onto the grounds. Get some peace and relaxation. It's nice out there today. I'll take Jas with me, that way I can divert any unwanted attention away from him." A smirk graced her lips. "And so he won't get us found out."

Livvy laughed before telling her friend that she was going to head back down to tell her brother of the plan and to discuss the potion with Alec.

Nattie nodded before pulling her hair up and pulling off her robe. She rolled her sleeves up a bit and checked herself over in the bathroom mirror to make sure she didn't look disastrous. Then she headed towards the door and down to the common room. Jas was waiting for her at the portrait hole and she smiled at him before ducking out the opening. He followed and together they laughed and joked their way out onto the grounds.

**********

Nattie sat under one of the old trees by the lake. Her dad had once told her that he liked to do this when he was at school. He found it incredibly relaxing and Nattie found herself agreeing. She was alone there in the shade, Jas already having hurried up to the common room with the cherries for his sister to seal away. She wasn't alone, however, on the grounds. Others had come out to enjoy the day as well it seemed.

A sigh escaped her lips and she leaned back onto the rough bark of the old oak tree. Staring out at the lake her head filled with the same thoughts she always found herself thinking when she had the time.

About her father.

What was he like? What was he doing? Who he was?

She never got any answers of course but she sometimes liked to pretend there was some one else in her memories. Even if he never had a face, he was still there.

**********

**I, personally, am not happy with this chapter but what can you do really? Won't you tell me what you think?**


	9. Potion Brewing

**So here you go, another installment to sink your teeth into. **

**Harry Potter I own not.**

**Potion Brewing and Being Watched**

**********September 19, 2008 - Friday

Friday came quickly and with it the time to start the potion.

At different times so as to not arouse suspicion they all made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

When Nattie arrived last she noticed that Livvy had already set up their portable potions lab and that Alec had already started the potion.

"I have to come back Sunday to add half of the leaves. Two weeks after that is when the stuff we got from Snape's closet is to be added. Then after three days I'll have to add the rest of the leaves," he said as he concentrated on what he was doing. "Five days before the potion is finished I have to add the cherries."

"I'll have to come back every four days to stir it. Sixteen times clockwise, four counter-clockwise, and then once clockwise again," he rattled off from memory. "It should be done by the twenty-second of October."

Nattie nodded as she took a seat on the cobblestone floor.

"Oh, what do we have here? A new generation of trouble makers?" came a mournful voice from above them.

"Oh no," Jas whispered. He looked up at the ghost girl pleadingly. "Please Myrtle, don't tell anyone what we're doing."

Myrtle gave a sniff. "Who would listen to me?" Then she gave a mournful smile. "Perhaps Harry Potter would."

"No! Myrtle you can't! Please!" Nattie said looking up at the floating ghost.

"Well," Myrtle began as she floated down to their level, "I have gotten very lonely since Harry and his friends were in here. If you promise to come and talk to me, I'll not tell."

"Of course we'll come talk to you. Won't we guys?" Nattie asked looking back at the others.

Livvy nodded immediately but it took a glare from Nattie to get the reluctant Alec and Jas to shake their heads enthusiastically.

"Alright," Myrtle said, "I won't tell." Then she floated back up to the ceiling and just watched them.

**********September 23, 2008 - Tuesday to October 1, 2008 - Wednesday

The next several days passed by quickly with random disappearances by Livvy and Alec as they went to check on the potion.

By the time Wednesday rolled around Nattie's nerves were frazzled. What with keeping up in classes and homework plus worrying about the potion and if they were going to get caught.

Jas did his best to reassure her that no one besides Myrtle knew what they were up to. It had worked.

For a couple days.

Then she went right back to worrying. She did manage to keep it together though. No major meltdowns or anything. After all she was a Malfoy and Malfoy's didn't have meltdowns or anything of the sort.

**********October 2, 2008 - Thursday

During that days Charm lesson Alec leaned over to her. "How squeamish are you about blood?"

Nattie gave him a strange look. "Uhm, I'm not. I don't guess. It's never bothered me before."

Alec nodded. "Okay then." He straightened back up in his seat.

Nattie's brows furrowed and she leaned over slightly. "Why?"

Alec whispered back that he'd tell her later because Flitwick had squeaked from atop his stool for them to kindly be quiet.

The rest of the class past by quickly and soon they were headed to lunch. It was then that Alec revealed to her that the potion would have to have a drop of her blood added before she drank it. Nattie didn't like the fact that she'd be ingesting it but was otherwise okay with it.

**********October 21, 2008 - Tuesday

It was the evening before the potion would be finished and Nattie couldn't be happier. _Once this is over and done with, no one will be the wiser and I'll have found out who my father is._

The portrait hole opened and Alec came in looking slightly worried. He went over and sat down with the others.

"What's wrong Al?" Livvy asked when she saw the look on his face.

"I think some of the professors know that we're up to something," he answered with a sigh.

"How though?" Jas asked worry beginning to shine in his brown eyes.

Alec shrugged. "They seem to be watching me more closely lately."

"You too?" Nattie asked. "I thought it was just me being paranoid."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this tomorrow, you know? Lay low for a couple days," Jas suggested as he ran a hand through his hair.

Livvy shook her head. "Not possible. It has to be tomorrow. If we let the potion brew any longer than the stated thirty-three days it'll be worthless. It can't wait."

Nattie sighed. "If they suspect, they'll watch. It they watch, they'll follow. If they follow, then we'll be caught. All that has to be done is to put the potion in a glass and add a drop of my blood, right?" she asked Alec. He nodded. "I can do that by myself then. There is no reason for you three to be there. I don't want you all to get in trouble."

Alec shrugged. "So what if we're caught. We're in this together. Besides," he started with a grin, "they'll know you didn't make that potion yourself."

"I don't want you all there! You've done more than enough for me. No use in getting caught and getting in trouble," Nattie told them sternly. " 'Sides, it's not like I'm going to tell them who helped me or anything. I'm a Malfoy, I know how to keep my secrets."

"Still," Livvy said, "we started this together and that's how we'll finish it."

Jas nodded. "Yep and whether it ends in expulsion or not, well…that really doesn't matter."

"Not one bit," Alec agreed.

Nattie couldn't help but smile as she realized how far her friends were willing to go for her. _I couldn't ask for better._ Nattie sighed in resignation. "Okay, okay but if we're caught don't say I didn't try and stop you." She smiled brightly at them then. "Thanks guys. It means a lot to me."

They smiled and nodded at her.

Jas looked around at the others after a moment. "So what time are we going to do this?"

Alec looked contemplative for a moment. "How about during lunch?"

Nattie shook her head. "To obvious."

"We could always skip Potions," Jas said sadly. As if he would just _have_ to sacrifice them. Nattie heard the underlying hopefulness.

Livvy shook her head with a glare. "No!"

"We should probably just go after all of our classes are over," Nattie said. "I'm sure the potion could wait that long. Right?" she asked looking over at Livvy. She nodded.

"Alright," Nattie began with a nod, "then it's settled. After Herbology tomorrow we head to Myrtle's bathroom."

**********

**I'm not to happy with this chapter either but meh... Comments are most welcome. = ]]**


	10. Fighting

Here lays the next chapter.

**Fighting and Getting Caught**

**********October 22, 2008 - Wednesday.

Wednesday passed by pretty quickly and today all four of them could tell that they were being watched. Potter, Granger, and Weasley were good at hiding it but it was still clear.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this you guys," Nattie told them during lunch as she pushed food around on her plate. Not eating it.

Jas nodded his agreement.

"I mean maybe we could just not do this," Nattie said with a sigh.

"But it has to be done tod-" Livvy started.

Nattie cut her off. "I know," she said through gritted teeth, "but I don't want to know who my father is so bad that it gets us all expelled!"

"You knew that was a possibility when we started this. If we back out now than we've done all this for nothing!" Alec told her harshly. "Over the past month we've stolen ingredients, from a professor mind you; created a potion, basically illegally; did hours of research; held a professors mail; snuck around the castle when we weren't supposed to be out of the commons; lied straight to several professors and now you don't want to go through with it?!?"

"No, I don't! I don't want to risk it!" Nattie all but shouted. Now even caring about whether or not she drew attention to them.

Which she did.

"Uhm, guys?" Jas questioned quietly. "Maybe you should lower your voices."

He went ignored.

"Then why did we even do all this in the first place?!?" Alec shouted back.

"Because it seemed worth it at the time!" Nattie very well yelled at him. Tears of anger pooled in her eyes. Didn't they see she was doing this for them? So they wouldn't get expelled because of her? "It just doesn't seem worth it anymore!"

"Guys," Livvy said nervously as she glanced around at all the people staring at them. Students _and_ staff. "We should just calm down and talk about this rationally. And quietly. Maybe somewhere besides the Great Hall."

She too went ignored.

Alec was glaring at the table now as he gritted his teeth together.

Nattie clenched her fists as she laid them on the table and leaned forward. "Fine, if you're so set on getting caught you can just go and tell the professors what we've being doing," she hissed quietly. Then she got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

In her wake she left a fuming Alec, two worried twins, and a confused and shocked Great Hall. In the past nearly twelve years there had never been a group as close as those for since the Golden Trio. Now, out of nowhere, they were entering shouting matches during the middle of lunch.

The twins stared at the doors as the closed and then they glanced at Alec, who seemed as if he was trying to burn a hole through his plate by how hare he was glaring. They shared a look.

"You wanna go and," Jas trailed off gesturing vaguely towards the Hall doors. Livvy shook her head. Jas sighed. "Yeah, I thought not. Catch ya later sis." Then he stood and hurried out the doors. Hoping to catch up to Nattie and see if she was okay.

**********

The rest of the day consisted of Alec and Nattie not speaking and Livvy and Jas trying to mediate.

It wasn't too long after classes finished when Alec and Jas ran into Nattie and Livvy not too far from Myrtle's bathroom. Jas and Livvy were surprised when Alec and Nattie smiled at each other before high-fiving.

"Think it worked?" Alec asked Nattie as they started walking towards the bathroom.

"I hope so," Nattie replied as they rounded a corner.

"What's going on here?!?" Jas and Livvy asked exasperatedly.

Nattie and Alec looked back at them sheepishly. "Well-" Alec began.

Nattie picked up with, "Last night, after you two went to bed-"

"We decided to try and come up with some way to deflect the professors attention," Alec said cutting Nattie short.

Nattie nodded. "Yeah, we figured that if the professors thought we were fighting over not doing 'something' then they might thing that we were no longer going to do that 'something'. We figured that it was worth a shot."

"And neither of you thought it would be a good idea to, oh I don't know, maybe mention this grand plan of yours!" Jas burst out.

Alec shrugged with an apologetic smile. "We wanted your reactions to be realistic. That way the fight would look convincing. Especially to the professors."

Livvy nodded. "That was a pretty good idea. I hope it wasn't all for not."

Jas mumbled his agreement still looking slightly put out.

"Us too," Nattie told them as Alec pushed op the door to Myrtle's bathroom.

The four of them stood around the caldron staring down into its simmering depths. It was an inky green, the exact color it was supposed to be.

Nattie hopped up to sit on one of the sinks and took the stick pin Livvy offered her. While she did this, Alec dipped the potion into a small mug. Nattie pricked her finger and let a single drop fall into the potion.

It frothed and hissed before turning a light and calming blue.

"Okay, now I know I'm supposed to drink this but what exactly is it going to do?" Nattie asked eyeing the mug warily.

"You drink half of it. In your mind letters will spell out a name and show a picture," Livvy told her as she moved to stand by Nattie.

"The first drink will show your maternal parent. That will be Draco. When you drink the rest of the potion it'll show you your father," Alec told her as he checked over the potion one final time to make sure everything was up to par.

"I know who my 'mother' is. Can't I skip that step?" Nattie asked him curiously.

Alec shook his head. "Nope. One first and then the other. Sorry but that's the way it was made," he answered as he held the mug out for Nattie to take.

Her hand shook slightly as she reached out for it.

"One more thing," Livvy said as Nattie brought the rim of the mug to her lips, "the harder you concentrate on what appears the easier it will form.

Nattie nodded and took the first drink. She was thankful that it didn't taste too foul.

She concentrated on the darkness that formed in the back of her mind. Letters appeared and started shifting and as they did a blurry picture started to come into focus. When they letters settled and the picture was clear she saw her dad.

_Draconis Lucian Malfoy._

Nattie opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were her friends concerned looks. She smiled and they relaxed enough to return it.

She raised the mug in a mock toast and whispered, "Down the hatch." _Here goes everything. _Then she took the last drink.

Once again she concentrated on the forming darkness. The first letter of her father's name shifted into place and the fuzzy picture cleared a bit. An H stood still as the other letters continued to shift and messy black hair came into focus.

Nattie never got to see the rest of the longed for information settle because she was roughly pulled out of the potions effects when hands grabbed her shoulders and shook. Nattie's eyes snapped open only to meet a pair of angry emeralds not a foot away from her face. Blinking her eyes the rest of the bathroom focused in.

Professors Weasley and Granger were a few feet away glaring severely at Livvy, Jas, and Alec.

And before herself was Professor Potter.

_Damn!_

**********

Sorry it took so long. Life got in the way. Blah! Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! = ]]


End file.
